


Dead To Me Imagines

by softgamerkingthewriter



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgamerkingthewriter/pseuds/softgamerkingthewriter
Summary: requests: open on tumblr @softgamerkingthewriter
Relationships: Jen Harding/Judy Hale, Jen Harding/Reader, Jen Harding/Reader/Judy Hale, Judy Hale/Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Reader, Judy Hale/Reader/Jen Harding
Kudos: 12





	1. days without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request
> 
> judy x reader x jen
> 
> @sisterxsatan: From ‘Prompt List #2’ - 89. Kisses - Jen x Judy from Dead To Me, please! Thank you so very much in advance x 😘🖤

morning light seeps through the cracks in the curtains, spotting the room in warm sunlight. judy wakes and stretches. she looks at a sleeping jen next to her and smiles softly. she looks behind her to where you sleep and frowns at the empty space. she turns back to jen and places a soft kiss on her forehead. jen shifts but doesn't wake up. judy gets out of bed and heads downstairs to start making breakfast.

jen wakes about 30 minutes later. eyes still closed, she reaches across the bed, feeling the empty space you normally occupy. with a sigh, Jen gets up and goes to wake the boys before heading to the kitchen to help judy finish breakfast.

in the kitchen, judy was halfway through making pancakes for everyone. almost everyone. jen comes into the kitchen and snakes her arms around judy's waist and rests her chin on judy's shoulder. "good morning," jen says, placing a kiss on her cheek, right next to her dimple as judy smiles.

judy turns her head towards jen and gives her a proper, albeit short, kiss good morning. jen moves to the coffee maker, getting it started before grabbing three mugs. at the cupboard, she pulls two mugs out and sets them on the counter. as she reaches in for a third, she catches herself and freezes in midair. with a sigh, she retracts her hand and closes the cupboard. 

"i don't like this," jen says.

'i don't either," judy replies. "but this is the new normal. this is just something that we have to get used to."

jen was about to reply but the boys came bounding into the kitchen. both jen and judy watch them take their seats at the island. they both take one last look at the doorway. you were always the last one to wake up and the last to come down for breakfast, they know you won't be coming through at any second, not today at least.

jen finished making coffee for her and judy while judy played food for the four for them.

breakfast was quieter than usual.

"so who's driving us to school today?" charlie asks, breaking the silence. "and who's picking us up later?"

"um, i can pick you guys up but i can't drop you guys off," judy says.

"cool. when's (yn) coming home?" henry asks. same question, different day.

it's wednesday. you left after breakfast on monday. you come home after dinner on Sunday.

"in 4 days, boop," jen tells him, sounding more sad than hopeful. judy reaches for jen's hand and just holds her hand, her thumb moving in soothing circles.

breakfast finishes a bit quicker than normal with one less mouth to feed. normally, you'd do the dishes as jen and judy leave for work and then drop the boys off at school. but you were working this week and everyone, mostly jen and judy, would have to get used to you not being around all the time.

with everyone's dishes in the sink, jen ushered the boys to the car while judy got herself ready for work.

the next 4 days, while uneventful or different, passed much too slowly for jen's impatient ass and even judy was starting to get impatient.

you're a firefighter and this is the first time since moving in that you've had to work a week long shift at the station. as much as you miss your girls and the boys, you fell back into routine at the station no problem. but you knew back at home that your girlfriends, who are both melodramatic to a certain degree, would be miserable without you.

as each day went by, you get a bit more excited to come home. as much as you love your job, spending a week at the station is quite tiresome. you call every day around lunch. you check on jen at the office and gradually hear her reluctance turn to sorrow as she actually tells you she misses you. when you call judy on her lunch, she has no qualms about saying how she misses you and even when you didn't live with them you were never gone this long.

judy wakes early on sunday morning. her excitement for tonight overshadows her usual morning melancholy at not seeing you in bed.

as usual judy places a light kiss on jen's cheek before moving to get out of bed. just as she goes to get up, jen wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her back down next to her.

"jen!" judy exclaims softly.

before judy can say anything else jen, with her eyes still closed, simply and tiredly says, "just a little bit longer."

judy just smiles and places a feather light kiss on jen's nose, watching her scrunch her face in response, before snuggling in closer for 'just a little bit longer'.

you on the other hand woke up extra early. your captain let you go home early, telling you that they'd survive with you. so you happily packed and made your way home.

after parking in the driveway, you ever so quietly open the front door trying not to let whoever may be in the kitchen know you were home. tiptoeing into the kitchen, you were surprised to find it empty. looking at the clock, you were almost positive judy would be downstairs pajama clad and singing softly to herself while she started making breakfast.

you drop your duffel bag next to the stairs before creeping up them. you stop at the top of the stairs and quickly take off your shoes realizing that you should have taken them off downstairs. quietly, you walk towards your room, the master bedroom. peeking in you see a sight that melts your heart. jen's the big spoon and judy is curled into her, they're both sound asleep.

you know you don't need to but nonetheless you check on the boys. just as you thought, they're both fast asleep. before creeping back downstairs, you step into the bedroom and gingerly kiss both your girlfriends on the forehead. judy stirs for just a moment before settling back into jen and mumbling something you couldn't hear. you smile softly as you walk back into the hall.

you creep back downstairs and decide to start making breakfast. the house is quiet save for the sounds of you making breakfast as quietly as possible. it takes you a whole hour to make breakfast without waking anyone up. you plate everything and pack it all onto a big tray. before bringing the food up, you go upstairs and wake the boys.

you wake henry first, he nearly screams from excited upon seeing you, but you quickly hush him. next, the two of you wake charlie up. with both boys awake you tell them your plan.

"i need your help. i wanna surprise your mom and judy but i need you guys to distract them," you say to them. henry is hanging on your every word while charlie listens intently. "i need you to launch an attack. they will counter but we'll have the element of surprise on our side. keep them distracted long enough for me to bring breakfast up."

"what are we using to attack? pillows?" charlie asks.

"yes, brilliant. i was thinking water guns but i'd rather not have your mom kill me," you say. "but pillows are a much better, safer idea. for everyone."

you get up and the boys follow suit, each grabbing a pillow. "i'm glad you're home," henry says, hugging you tightly. you kiss the top of his head before he pulls away.

"yeah, mom and judy have been super moody," charlie adds, giving you a quick side hug. "and i, uh, kinda missed you too," he adds quickly before pulling away.

"alright, alpha team...break!" you whisper shout before going downstairs and waiting for the boys to launch their sneak attack.

that little bit longer turned into both jen and judy being attacked with pillows an hour later as charlie and henry perform a sneak attack probably orchestrated by you over the phone. jen and judy are able to regain the upper hand with a quick counterattack and pinning the boys to the bed. the pillow fight ends in bouts of laughter and smiles from everyone.

there is a lightness in the atmosphere around them that has been missing this whole week without you. with all the laughter and everyone talking over each other, jen and judy don't hear you creeping up the stairs with a tray full of food.

the boys are fully aware that you are going to walk through the door any second. jen and judy on the other hand, are completely floored when you walk in the room hold a tray full of food.

"surprise," you say smiling.

charlie is closest to you and grabs the tray just as judy gets up and hugs you as if you'd been gone for years. you take in the scent of her, jasmine and sage, something you found yourself missing this past week.

jen finds her footing and gets up to hug you as well. she's half convinced that she's dreaming right now, but the second you wrap an arm around her she knows she's not. being the tallest of the three of you, jen buries her head in the crook of your neck. she inhales deeply, taking in the scent of you she's missed so much, campfires and smoke.

you kiss the top of judy's head before doing the same to jen. the boys, sensing what's about to happen, take the tray of food and go down to the kitchen.

jen is the first to break from the hug. judy is still holding you tight as jen pulls you down for a kiss. it's soft and warm and you can feel how much she's missed you. you pull away with in hand caressing her face, your thumb stroking her her cheek.

judy really wants to give you and jen a moment, but she also really wants to kiss you. you sense her hesitation to kiss you so you kiss her. you pull her closer and crane your neck down to kiss her. her arms wrap around your neck and kinda pull you closer. jen watches a bit amused.

you pull away from judy a little out of breath. "i want to ask if you missed me, but i think i already know the answer to that," you say.

you wrap an arm around each of them. "i saw that you made breakfast," judy says.

at the same, time jen asks, "i thought you were coming home after dinner tonight?"

"captain let us all off early. dismissed us after dinner last night. thought it'd be nice if i came home and made breakfast."

"well i'm glad you're home," judy says.

"and speaking of breakfast, why don't we go join the boys before they eat everything?" jen suggests.

the three of you share a look before you let go of them and make a run for the stairs. "last one down has to do the dishes!" you shout as you bound down the stairs.


	2. carried away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request
> 
> judy x reader
> 
> @multifandomfix: Can you write a Judy Hale x Reader kind of based off prompt 27 on that list you reblogged? Falling and hurting themself and you have to carry them. Where Judy falls and reader has to carry her, which Judy finds really sweet, and they share a kiss while reader is still carrying her. Please and thank you. 😊
> 
> 27\. Falling and hurting yourself and they have to carry you.

the sun was setting through the trees as you trekked along your favourite hiking trail. judy was next to you as you'd stop from time to time to take pictures on the camera that hung from the straps around your neck.

"it's getting dark, shouldn't we start heading back to the car?" judy asks you.

"jude, do you trust me?" you ask her.

"without a doubt, but…" she cuts herself off mid thought. "did you just "aladdin" me?" she asks, turning to you, blushing just a bit.

you wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. "i'm sure i don't know what you mean," you laugh as you pull her along.

the sun had gone down a bit more now and the sky was a mix of oranges and yellows and reds. down on the trail it was getting darker and a bit harder to see, even with the dim lamps placed every hundred feet or so lighting up the trail. judy had shuffled a bit closer as you continued to lead her to your favourite spot.

"let's stop here a minute," you say. "the trail ends just ahead, over this incline." you pull out your water bottle and hand it to judy.

"thanks," she says before taking a swig. "did you happen to pack flashlights or something?" she asks you just as you pull a couple of headlamps from your bag.

you walk over you her and start adjusting the headlamp to fit her head. in the settling darkness neither of you could see the other blushing at the lack of space between you. after adjusting judy's light you do you same to your own.

judy hands you back your water bottle and unconsciously shuffles closer to you in the growing darkness. you quickly shove the bottle in your bag and zip it up. slinging it back over your shoulder you waste no time in getting over the incline.

as the two of you climb the hill, your hand brushes against hers softly. the further up you climb, the more you're tempted to hold her hand. when you finally get the nerve to make that move, you've already crested the hill and come to the end of the trail.

the end of the trail is just a cliff edge surrounded by fence overlooking part of the forest and river. with the trees behind you, you can see the sky fully. there's a full moon touching the peaks of far off mountains and stars sprinkling the night like confetti.

judy's breath caught in her throat. "this is beautiful," she says to you mesmerised. she takes the headlamp off to see the sky better.

you do the same as she walks closer to the fence. she rests her elbows on the rail and sets her head in her hands as she looks up at the sky. you snap a few photos real quick before joining her.

"i can see why this is your favourite spot," jude tells you. "especially at this time of night."

"well who better to share this with than my favourite person," you say bumping her shoulder lightly with yours.

it was too dark to tell if either of you were blushing but you both stood there for a few minutes longer in a comfortable silence.

"as much as i hate to leave," you say looking at your watch. "it is getting late and i should bring you home before jen kills me."

putting the headlamps back on, both of you turn to head back to your car. down the incline you went, judy not far behind.

"without anticipation stretching the length of time, the hike back to the car should be quick," you say as the both of you reach the bottom of the slope.

judy reaches out and grabs hold of you shoulder as she stumbles over some rocks and a tree root. "sorry," she says.

"careful now," you say, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "i promised jen i'd get you back in one piece."

"ha, ha," she says, rolling her eyes in the dark.

you're halfway to the car when judy loses her footing and trips over an exposed tree root. she lands with a soft thud.

"ouch," she says. 

you crouch next to her. "can you stand?" you ask, searching for and scrapes and cuts.

"i think so," she says.

you help her stand. the second she puts weight on her left foot, she winces.

"ok, maybe not," she says.

she looks at you, wondering what you're going to do. without a second thought, you hook your arm behind her knees and lift, carrying her bridal style. she lets out a squeak of surprise.

she wraps her arms around your neck, holding on tight as you carry her to the car. she lays her head against your chest, listening to your heart. you blush as she lays listening to your heart, thankful that your elevated heartbeat could be chalked up to all the walking you've been doing.

once you reach the car, you set judy on the hood so you can get your car keys out of your backpack. in the dimly lit parking lot, judy could see the light blush dusting your cheeks.

"little bastards," you mumble after fishing your keys out of the bottom of your bag.

you unlock the car and open the passenger door before picking judy up again and placing her gently in the car. you close the door and rush to the driver's side. you get in and start the car.

"i've heard that chivalry is dead, but now i'm not so sure," judy says, admiring your profile as you drive.

"well you know what they say, 'it's not dead, it just belongs to the gays'," you say, keeping your eyes on the road.

judy let's out a laugh accompanied by a small snort. you look at her as she lightly pushes your shoulder. you hand judy the camera you had and let her scroll through the pictures you took during the hike.

the radio is playing lowly and you hear small gasps of surprise and awe coming from judy as you drive.

"these are beautiful. can i have a copy when you get them printed?" she asks still scrolling through the photos.

"sure," you say.

the drive back is filled with a comfortable silence. judy's humming along with the radio while sneaking glances at you and looking at the photos. you're focused on the road and occasionally you catch jude staring out the corner of your eye making the both of you blush.

you pull into the harding driveway and park.

"so do we wake jen?" you ask glancing at the time. "or can you be quiet enough to make to your bed?"

"i can be quiet," judy says a bit offended at your insinuation.

"right. _.._ sorry."

you turn the car off and get out. you rush over to the passenger side and open the door for judy.

judy unbuckles her seatbelt and you slide your arm beneath her knees and your other arm going behind her back. her arms wrap around your neck as you lift her out of the car.

using your foot to kick the door close, you turn and head towards the gate to the backyard. judy's arms tighten around your neck as she rests her head on your chest.

you try your hardest to stay calm but it was no use. your heartbeat picks up a little and judy's grinning to herself, happy to know that she has just as much of an affect on you as you have on her.

you push the gate open as quietly as you can while also trying not to trip or drop the woman in your arms. walking towards the guest house door, neither you nor judy notice that jen is standing in the kitchen, watching.

you reach the door and hold judy up as she unlocks it. she turns up to face you as you're about to speak.

"can you walk the rest of the way or…," you cut yourself off as you look down to see judy already looking back at you. 

before you can say something stupid, judy is pulling you closer and the next thing you know is her lips are on yours and it takes all your will power not to drop her.

she pulls away and you're both a little breathless. there's a light blush dusting both your cheeks as you set judy down on her feet.

she turns to face you while biting her lip. "i had a lot of fun tonight, even though i fell."

"well next time we'll go to a movie or something. somewhere safer than the woods at night."

"next time?"

"as long as you don't tell jen you fell, there'll be a next time."

she laughs at your stupid joke and blushes at the same time.

"now, i'm gonna need you to ice and elevate that ankle and take an ibuprofen to help reduce swelling," you say.

"since when did you become a medical expert?"

"i'm not. it's just basic first aid and being a firefighter," you say with a shrug. "and i'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing."

she leans forward on her tiptoes and kisses you on the cheek, "good night then," she says as she pulls back.

"um, yeah, g-good night," you stammer as you feel the blood rushing to your face.

you start to slowly walk backwards, "i'll see you tomorrow." she closes the door after that and you just turn and walk back to your car.

jen watches you leave and then turns her attention to the guest house. through the window she sees judy doing a little happy dance while getting ready for bed. she takes a sip of her wine and mutters, "gross," as she walks upstairs to bed.


End file.
